Saiyan ab Stellis
by Vega Cataline
Summary: A new Saiyan arrives from space, only, she's just a little girl. How is she related to one of our favorite fighters? Set after the Cell games and before the Buu saga. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, nor am I making any profits off of this fanfic. I only lay claim its plotline and my own original characters.  
  
A/N: Allrighty, here we go with the requisite opening author's note.  
This story is actually an idea I had some time ago but that has been  
continually evolving in my head. I've finally decided to write it down  
but, even though I am 95% sure I know exactly where it's headed, there  
might be one or two kinks. If you notice any, please don't hesitate to  
let me know. IMPORTANT: later, on this may become a question so I'll  
forestall it now. I've changed Vegeta's back-story slightly. Instead of  
being about (I dunno) eight, ten? when Frieza destroyed his planet, I  
have made him about eighteen or twenty. Keep this in mind for the  
second chapter if you would. Anyways, time to get to the actual story,  
so read enjoy, and please, please, please (yes, I'm not above  
shamelessly begging) please, review!  
  
Vegeta's head shot up from his training in the gravity room. For a split second, he had thought he felt the floor vibrate slightly, as if the earth had shook. He stood still for a moment, listening. "Must have been nothing," he decided and turned to go back to his training. A yell from outside brought him up short though.  
"Vegeta! Get your ass out here now! Didn't you feel that? My God, I thought we were through with these things! Vegeta? It's opening!"  
His curiosity aroused, the Saiyan prince strode out of the gravity room, pausing only for a moment to slip on his pink Bad Man shirt. The sight that greeted him on his front lawn, however, stopped him dead.  
His mate, Bulma, was alternately shrieking like some demented bird and staring fearfully at the object his son Trunks was cautiously creeping up to – a Saiyan spacepod. The tiny ship lay smoking in a deep depression in the Brief's lawn and as Bulma had screamed, the hatch was indeed open.  
Vegeta spared a glance to his son, "Trunks, stop." The boy gave him an "aw, man!" look, but obeyed. Vegeta was now the one to walk up to the pod showing surprising hesitancy for the normally bold Saiyan. Almost fearfully, he looked inside but as soon as he realized what it held, his seeming fear turned in to confusion. "How can this be?" he thought, "They died, all of them!"  
Inside the ship lay, sound asleep, a young girl, only bout Trunks's age at a guess and obviously Saiyan if only clue could be taken from the tan colored tail wrapped tightly around her waist. She wore a standard issue Saiyan uniform but the startling thing was her blonde hair and the medallion she wore on a necklace – a medallion bearing the crest of the royal family of Vegeta-sei.  
The little girl murmured something in her sleep and shifted her position. The movement brought Vegeta back to his senses.  
"Vegeta, what is it?" Bulma asked in a quavering voice. Vegeta grunted, "Nothing that's going to cause harm, now at least."  
He reached into the pod and lifted the girl out. Bulma's eyes lost their fearful look and became misty when she saw the girl. "Oh! She's so adorable! Where did she come from? How do you think she got here, all by herself?"  
"And exactly how am I supposed to answer your inane questions?"  
Bulma looked cross for a minute but decided to brush her mate's rude comment off for the time being. "She's Saiyan," Vegeta continued, "And she bears the crest of the royal house. That's all I know. We'll have to wait for her to wake."  
"A Saiyan? Well, Goku has to know about this now! Trunk, sweetheart, grab me the phone while I go upstairs with you father and find some place to put this little girl." Trunks ignored his mother and instead followed his parents into the house and upstairs. Vegeta lay the girl down on the guest room bed and stalked out.  
"Where do you think you're going?" asked Bulma.  
"To move that ship out of the yard. I thought you'd like it in the lab."  
Bulma nodded and turned to the girl who was still fast asleep the talking and movement having not fazed her at all. "Must be the effect of some kind of sleeping gas," thought Bulma. Out loud, she called, "Trunks! I though I told you to get me the phone!"  
Trunks gave an overly dramatic, put-on sigh and left to grab it. Impatient, Bulma followed her son down the steps.  
She tapped her manicured nails – blue to match her aqua hair – against the counter as she waited for someone to pick up the phone at the Son house.  
"Hello?"  
"Chi-chi!" she exclaimed, "You guys have to come over here right away! The most amazing thing has happened!"  
"What is it, Bulma?"  
"Another Saiyan spacepod, right in my front yard."  
"What?"  
"But don't worry, the only person in it was a little girl, a Saiyan of course, but only about Trunks and Goten's age. She's still asleep right now, but she'll probably wake up soon. If you don't mind, I'd like you and Goku to help us figure out what's going on."  
"Sure, let me go and tell Goku. I'm sure he'll teleport* us there right away."  
The women said their goodbyes and about two minutes later, the entire Son family appeared in Bulma's living room.  
"So Bulma," Goku started, his usual childish self, "A new Saiyan?"  
"Yeah, and I was all worried at first thinking it might be another enemy but it's just this little girl. Oh, Chi-chi, you should see her, she's so sweet looking and she the strangest blonde hair."  
Trunks made a face and turned to Goten, "Come on, let's go wake her up." The two demi-Saiyans quietly made their way past the adults but stopped short at the bottom of the stairs. Blocking the way was the girl.  
"Mom!" yelled Trunks over his shoulder, "Mom! She's awake!"  
Bulma and the others quickly turned. The girl took a step back and glared at them. Then she spoke: "Who are you? Where's my dad?"  
Bulma's eyebrows knotted and knelt down to the girl's height. "I don't know sweetheart. Why don't you tell us your name? We can help you find him."  
But the little girl wasn't looking at Bulma anymore. Her eyes were focused beyond the woman to someone on the far side of the room. They widened as she said, "Dad!"  
  
A/N: I know, I know – fanfic readers hate cliffhangers. But, this isn't  
that bad of one, really. Please don't hate me. Actually, the sooner you  
all review, the sooner I'll post the next chapter. I'm aiming for,  
well, I dunno, four reviews before I post chapter two. Hope you've  
enjoyed so far! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, nor am I making any profits off of this fanfic. I only lay claim its plotline and my own original characters.  
  
A/N: Hurrah! I got my four reviews, so here's you reward (I sincerely  
hope you do consider it a reward!) – the second chapter! There are a  
couple notes I want to make but since I don't want to screw up and  
spoil something, I'm going to make them at the end of the chapter.  
Also, I'll respond to my wonderful, amazing, fantastic reviewers too!  
(I'm not above flattery either ( though I really do think you all are  
great!) Read and enjoy!  
  
All heads whipped around to stare at Vegeta. The Saiyan prince had just stepped into the room and the slam of the door was what had caught the girl's attention. He was leaning back against the wall, separated from where Bulma, Trunks and the Son family were sitting around in the living room. He looked at the small group with his characteristic scowl.  
  
"The child doesn't lie," he said simply, "She's mine, from a former mate of mine; and she's staying with us."  
  
Bulma shook herself out of shock, "Woah! Wait a minute here, Vegeta. Daughter? Former mate? Staying here? How do you know all this?"  
  
"Simple, woman. The girl is a full Saiyan; she bears a medallion carrying the royal crest; and I found this in the ship when I was moving it." He tossed a small blue chip in the air an caught it. "It's a hologram chip, a message from her mother."  
  
"Cool!" exclaimed Goku, "Can we see?"  
  
"It's none of your business, idiot," Vegeta spat at the light-hearted Saiyan.  
  
"Well," Bulma interjected, "does she have a name?"  
  
"Her name is Vega."  
  
"Vega Cataline," came the girl's little voice.  
  
"Now that is scary," Gohan interrupted, "Bulma, you can't deny she's Vegeta's kid."  
  
The little girl, Vega, had moved across the room while the adults had been talking to where Vegeta was standing. As she spoke, her arms were crossed across chest and she wore a look of indignation.  
  
"Wow Gohan!" Goku laughed, "You're right. She does look exactly like Vegeta. But where'd she get a name like Vega Cataline from?"  
  
"Cataline was Sarri's last name. Her mother, I mean. It was tradition on Vegeta-sei* for the firstborn daughter's name to be a feminized form of her father's name followed by her mother's last name."  
  
Goku looked slightly confused but then nodded, apparently understanding. "So, I guess this makes her Princess of Saiyans, huh?"  
  
"Damn straight, Kakkarot*," said Vegeta with a smirk.  
  
***  
"Where are we going?" demanded Vega. She and the two young boys were heading out around the side of the Briefs's house after being ushered outside by the adults who "needed to talk."  
  
"Mom said Goten and I were supposed to show you around, "answered Trunks, "So we're gonna show you the gravity room first.  
  
"Gravity room?"  
  
"Yeah, it's where my...er, I guess, our dad trains all the time." The gravity room was located on the right side of the house as Bulma's laboratory took up much of the space in the back. A huge, round structure, it was so massive that Bulma had had to buy up the neighboring lot just to have space to build it.  
  
"Gosh, Trunks," Goten said, "This is kind of weird. You've got an instant sister."  
  
"Half-sister," corrected Vega. The little Sayain princess, young though she was, had already picked up on the fact that her "new" brother and his friend were only half-Saiyan.  
  
"Whatever. Oh, good! Dad left the door unlocked." Trunks swung open the door and Goten and Vega followed him inside. "Shut the door, stupid," he yelled back to Goten, "Now, let's see. How do I turn this thing on?"  
  
Vega joined him where he was hovering above the control panel. "We have a machine like this back on the space station. You just press this button to turn the force on and then this lever makes it heavy or light."  
  
"I knew that," said Trunks, angry at being shown up by the newcomer, "But what should we put it on? How bout 50 times gravity?" He pressed the button and moved the lever. Immediately all three kids were slammed to the ground.  
  
"Oww!" yelled Goten, "Trunks! What'd you do?"  
  
Trunks laughed nervously, "Guess that was a little much."  
  
"I'll say, idiot," muttered Vega.  
  
Trunks slowly managed to stretch up and push the lever back. The gravity quickly adjusted itself and the three of them were able to get up.  
  
"Yeah, 30 times is a lot better," Trunks said, "Now we can power up."  
  
"Haha,, yeah!" Goten laughed. He and Trunks braced themselves and summoned up their energy, The two were surrounded by crackling energy.  
  
Vega smirked. "That's it? I knew you half-Saiyans were weak but I didn't think you were pathetic!"  
  
Trunks growled and called more power to himself. With a huge rush of golden energy flames, he went Super Saiyan blonde hair and all. Goten quickly followed his friend's suit. Vega still smirked. "K, maybe this'll be fun."  
  
With the same rush of golden energy, the little Saiyan girl powered up to Super Saiyan as well.  
  
"D'you think you can beat me?" challenged Trunks.  
  
"I know I can."  
  
In a flash, the brother and sister flew at each other, golden sparks, fists and feet flying.  
  
***  
  
A loud explosion from outside rocked the living room where the adults sat (or in Vegeta's case, stood) talking. Quickly, they rushed to the window in time to see a bright blast disappear through into the distance far over the rest of the city and a smoking hole appear in the roof of the gravity room.  
  
"Well," Goku offered, "At least the kids are having fun!"  
  
Chi-chi shook her head. "I suppose we'd better take Goten home now. Bulma, thanks for having us over here. I hope Goten didn't cause this."  
  
"I doubt it," Vegeta interjected, "Look."  
  
The adults watched looked out the window again to see Vega and Trunks hovering in the new skylight in the gravity room. Though they were far away, the adults could tell that the half-Saiyan and the Saiyan princess were glaring at each other.  
  
"Oh boy," whispered Bulma, "This is going to be fun."  
  
***  
  
Later that night, Bulma lay next to Vegeta in their bed with her arm across his chest. The room was big and filled with all sorts of luxuries that being the owner of the successful Capsule Corp could buy. The furnishings were done in a dark royal blue and white, Bulma's favorite colors.  
  
"So, what's with Vega's blonde hair?" she asked, "I didn't think Saiyans normally had that?"  
  
Vegeta made a noncommittal noise, "I don't know. Her mother had blonde hair; she must have gotten it from her. I guess it's a genetic anomaly."  
  
"What was her name?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Her mother. What did you say her name was?"  
  
"Sarri Cataline."  
  
"Oh." There was a heavy silence. "Did you love her?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Another pause, then Bulma continued, "Do you still love her?"  
  
Vegeta took deep breath, "I used to. But then I met you woman." With his last words, he rolled over towards Bulma. She smiled to herself. She didn't have to worry; she still had her Saiyan prince.  
  
A/N: Quick closing note. I just wanted you all to know that even though  
my pen name is Vega Cataline, the character is in no way me stuck into  
the story. Like I said before, I've had this idea for a long time and I  
thought the name was cool so I decided to use it as my pen name. Vega's  
a complete character in and of herself. Thanks, and keep reviewing! I'm  
holding out for four more in order to post the next chapter!  
  
* Could someone tell me if I've spelled these right? I'm going to try  
to look them up when I get a chance but this would make it a bunch  
easier! Thanks in advance!  
  
Rite4ever: I hope this format is better, let me know.  
hawkeye: lol, thanks for the double review! I'll count it as two for my  
update!  
Trunks' Brat Baby: glad you're not above shameless begging either! It  
worked!  
  
To all of you: Thanks for reviewing! It really does make me write  
faster to know people are reading and enjoying what I write! 


End file.
